Application launch time is a critical component of user perception of the user experience of computing devices such as, for example, devices utilizing the GOOGLE Android™ platform. When an application takes a long time to start, a user might become frustrated with the application and/or the computing device. Such user frustration may drive users to discontinue use of the application and/or computing device.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.